


things that blow kazoos in the night

by Dresupi



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgardians - Freeform, Awesome Darcy Lewis, Awkward Flirting, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Crack, Cutesy, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, F/M, Flirting, Kazoo, Neighbors, POV Foggy Nelson, Pre-Relationship, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Sleepiness, asking on date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: In which Darcy moves in next door to Foggy Nelson and he could SWEAR she’s a one-woman kazoo band.





	things that blow kazoos in the night

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 - Must include a Kazoo

The soft buzzing sound began to filter its way through the walls. Just like it had last night. Just like it had every night since Darcy had moved in next door. 

Foggy refrained from pulling his pillow down around his ears.  He knew it wouldn’t help. 

_ What IS that sound?  It sound like…  _

The previously soft buzzing grew louder, more tonal.  Almost like… 

“KAZOOS!” he exclaimed, sitting up in bed.  

Ever since Darcy Lewis had become his neighbor, he’d been hearing what sounded like a one-woman kazoo band coming through the walls.  

It was muffled, obviously. By plaster and hopefully some kind of insulation.  

He didn't really know how to react. 

Foggy had argued with himself a lot on the subject. Maybe there was something going on in that place that he didn’t  _ want _ to know about. How many things in his life did he wish he didn’t know about?  

Matt’s leather-clad crime-fighting came immediately to mind. But this wasn’t that. It was kazoos.  

It was kazoos at three in the morning, so maybe this could wait until tomorrow?  

A particularly loud blast of kazooing, a kazoosplosion, if you will, assaulted his ears at that moment, and he threw the covers off his legs and stood up. His bathrobe was on the back of the door, but he left it, practically stomping out into the hallway and banging on his neighbor’s door.  

The buzzing stopped, and there was shuffling as someone came to the door.  

“It’s my neighbor… SHUT UP,” he heard Darcy’s muffled, but still discernible voice exclaim.  

Locks slid out of place and the door cracked open.  He couldn’t really see into her apartment, but he could tell she wasn’t alone.  There was some tall, blonde dude with an eyepatch seated on her couch.

“Heya Foggy…” Darcy said, smiling sheepishly through the crack in the door.  

Foggy sighed, rubbing his temples. “I have work in the morning.”  

Darcy pressed her lips together and nodded, obviously not impressed.  “So do I.” 

“And I keep hearing what sounds like… Kazoos?”  

She exhaled loudly.  “We’ll keep it down.”  

“Look, I don't care what kind of... “ Foggy glanced at the man on her sofa.  “Weird stuff you’re into, just… I have to sleep and I guess the walls are thin? Or you’re using too many kazoos.”  

Her cheeks reddened.  “It's not…” she trailed off.  “We’ll keep it down, Foggy. Sorry, dude.”  

She shut the door in his face, then, and Foggy went back to bed. He didn’t hear the kazoos again that night.

* * *

 

The following night, however… 

Just as he was falling asleep, the loud, semi-melodic buzzing happened again.  

This time, he was past irritated, and went back next door, knocking perhaps a bit louder than he probably should have, because a few of the other neighbors started peeking their heads out to watch the showdown.  

When Darcy opened the door this time, she opened it a smidgen wider than the night before, and he could see more of her living room.  

“Listen.  Darcy…” 

“Kazoos again, I know.”  

He closed his eyes.  “If you know you’re doing it, then why--” whatever he had been about to say was completely lost when he spotted who… or  _ what _ was sitting on Darcy’s sofa now.  Some kind of… rock man. He was poised on the edge of the cushion, one of his rock hands on his rock knee, a cup of what looked like tea was balanced in the other rock hand, as he leaned over to take a sip. Foggy blinked. “What the f---”

Darcy, realizing what was happening, quickly yanked him inside. 

Inside her apartment. With the rock man. And the… humongous maggot that was ‘seated’ beside him. And the eye-patch space pirate. And some woman in armor. And a dude with long black hair who looked strangely familiar… 

“What… who… what is--” Foggy sputtered, looking around the room. There were kind of a LOT of people in here, now that he was looking.  

Kids.  

Women.  

Guys.  

All in some kind of weird flowy garb.  

Was this some kind of weird Renaissance Fair, or--

“Look. Foggy. I know this is weird, but you cannot go blabbing to the landlord that I have most of the nation of Asgard in here…”  

“Asgard?” he asked, still peering around the apartment… “How--”  

“Their planet blew up. I’m the only person Thor could contact, so they’re here.”  

“Thor? You mean…  _ the _ Thor?”  

It suddenly dawned on him who the dude with long black hair was. “That’s--” He pointed towards the man in question.  

“Loki. Yes. I’m not thrilled about this either, but if it wasn’t for him, we wouldn’t be able to fit everyone in my apartment.” Darcy gestured towards the back room, where Foggy had assumed her bedroom would be. In its place was a long sprawling room that went on as far as the eye could see. 

“Uhhh…”  

“It’s a small pocket universe. Whatever. Listen. You can’t tell anyone they’re here, okay? I have to get in touch with SHIELD and all this interplanetary diplomacy stuff…”  

She pulled him out of the living room and into her kitchen, which was out of view of the literal pocket universe that was her bedroom.   

“I just... ” Foggy said, following her. “I just have one question.”  

“Shoot.”  

“Why kazoos?”  

She chuckled. “They aren’t kazoos, they’re a traditional Asgardian instrument that has too many consonant sounds at once for me to even attempt to pronounce. But I’ll move them across the pocket universe and hopefully they won’t be bothering you anymore.”

It was at that moment that Foggy really wished he didn’t know what was here. He should have listened to himself last night during that self-argument.  

“Darcy…” he said. “Are you okay?”  

“I’m fine,” she said, smiling widely. “Are you?”  

“I’m kinda glad that dude with the eye patch isn’t your kazoo-kink-having boyfriend…”  

She laughed, reaching out to squeeze his shoulder. “Nah, dude. The only one obsessed with kazoos is you.”

“I think you might have picked the wrong part of that sentence to fixate on…” he said slowly, feeling a blush rise in his cheeks. 

“What? Oh…” Darcy smirked when she realized his point. She tilted her head to the side, waggling her eyebrows. “You warm for my form, Nelson?”  

Chuckling, he crossed his arms over his stomach, suddenly wishing he wasn’t in his pajamas. “Maybe.”  

“Even though I have an entire refugee space nation planet in my apartment keeping you awake at night?”  

“Yep… war criminals and everything…” he said, glancing behind him at the many pairs of eyes peering into her kitchen.  “Um…” 

She glanced over his shoulder and frantically flapped her hand.  “Go away, let me have privacy. PRIVACY, Korg! Meik! Various children! Remember what that is?” Sighing heavily, she shifted her weight. “Sorry. Where were we?”  

“I was… vaguely asking you out, I think…”  

“Ah. Well, I guess I’ll vaguely say yes, then… at least until you  _ actually _ ask me out…”    

“Fine, lunch… tomorrow? Mercato? Two-ish?” he asked.  

“Fine. Lunch. Tomorrow. Mercato. Two-thirty,” she said with a wink.  “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have some Asgardian Kazoo players to relocate…”


End file.
